Haruka y Rin
by June JK
Summary: Porque sus momentos en pareja son importantes, por más triviales que sean. /RinHaru week.


**Renuncia:** _'Free! Eternal Summer'_ no me pertenece. _Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kōji Oji y Hiroko Utsumi._

**Pareja y/o personaje:** Matsuoka Rin & Haruka Nanase.

**Resumen:** Porque sus momentos en pareja son importantes, por más que sean triviales.

Sólo nació... shgdghgkf (?)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Es como imaginar su sonrisa y que un montón de recuerdos en cadena se atasquen en su cabeza._

**Capítulo único — Haruka.**

**HARUKA Y RIN**

**...**

**Sanguijuela.**

Porque rememorar no le cuesta nada, recordar le viene siendo natural.

Le basta echar una mirada a Rin, aquél que duerme despreocupado a su lado, y recordar al niño que es y que fue. Porque puede haber crecido de mil maneras, puede ser ahora más alto por dos centímetros, puede ser más fuerte y musculoso y que también puede ser más terco y rancio a veces. Pero sigue siendo el niño que en aquél entonces se pegó a su vida como una sanguijuela, y cuyo agarre aún perdura.

Rememora un: "Nanase, haz un relevo conmigo", y entender que sus sentimientos a la larga no han cambiado. Porque Haru no sólo hizo un relevo con Rin, ahora compartía su vida a su lado; una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Porque pueden sembrar discordia por aquí y por allá por cualquiera estupidez, porque pueden hacer competencias de cualquier tontería, porque pueden malentenderse hasta más no poder. Pero ambos son conscientes de lo mucho que cuidan de su amor, el cual comenzó como una rivalidad sin precedentes.

Entonces mira al pasado, se encuentra a si mismo en medio del club, con Makoto a su lado y Nagisa de espectador. Recuerda que salta a la alberca y que poco después se hunde en ella Rin quién, como un tiburón, se acerca a él, incitándole a una carrera. Una invitación silenciosa a la cual no es capaz de negarse incluso ahora. Porque si Rin quiere una carrera Haru le se la dará.

Para ese momento reflexiona, cree que aquellos encuentros deberían de ser inevitables. Porque si Rin no se hubiera aparecido y pegado a él como una sanguijuela, Haru no se imagina qué estaría haciendo ahora...

—Nos hubiéramos encontrado de todas formas—

Y, aunque arruga el entrecejo al verse leído por un Rin soñoliento, es feliz. Esas palabras le eran necesarias. Porque, aunque no se hubieran conocido en un club o en el colegio, está seguro de que en algún punto de sus vidas ambos habrían terminado conectándose.

**Acerca del romanticismo...**

No recuerda bien su primer encuentro, pero cuando lo intenta le viene aquella sensación de familiaridad... como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Quizá hasta se habrían encontrado mucho antes del colegio, muchísimo más antes, incluso, del club. Quien sabe si Rin había empezado a cambiar la vida de Haru ya antes de nacer. Porque no le sorprendería que ambos se conocieran antes de siquiera iniciar ésta vida. Y cuando lo piensa le sabe a Rin, sólo a él se le ocurriría algo tan vergonzoso y cursi.

Como aquella vez -recrea-, en que enterraron el trofeo que ganaron entre los cuatro, Rin se vino diciendo que era romántico... no le pareció de ese modo a Haru, no hasta que Rin lo mencionó. Le pareció muy fuera de si, pero terminó aceptándolo como tal. Porque en el fondo lo reconsideró

Pero no, el romanticismo es sin duda sólo de su pareja, se dice.

**Sobre provocaciones.**

—Qué problemático—

Porque puede murmurar eso y más y saber que Rin se molestará y empezará su contraataque, pero no es como si en verdad se llevaran mal. Esa es su forma de entenderse. de demostrar que están en sintonía y que lo suyo no es sólo amor empalagoso. Que lo que siembran puede llegar a ser muchas cosas y aún así no perder la magia.

**De roces y aficiones.**

Porque puede tocar la piel del contrario y hacerlo vibrar. Pero también comprende que hacer ello es un gesto innecesario pero grato, porque sabe que solo necesita de un susurro o alguna palabra linda o descarada para que Rin se sonroje, se vuelva en un tartamudo profesional y que termine explotando. Porque desarmar a Rin se ha vuelto en la afición favorita de Haru.

Se pregunta si Rin también se habrá hecho con alguna manía... entonces piensa en la manera en que éste le reclama a diario de la caballa o de cómo se pelea por la bañera porque dizque es necesario que él se bañe primero. Y puede que si, que Rin también tenga aficiones parecidas, ya que en el fondo también desea ser correspondido.

**Besos.**

Puede besar a Rin y saber que le ha hecho llegar al cielo, se le nota en la cara. Sabe bien que a Rin _le molestan_ los besos sorpresa, pero Haru se los da a sabiendas de ello... porque Rin en el fondo es un cursi y que la mirada enojada que le dedica cada vez que pasa ello es una clara forma de decirle: _«Uno más»_. Claro, que lo divertido está en negárselo.

**Negación.**

Rin puede pedirle una carrera y Haru negarse. No por maldad, si no porque sabe que Rin seguirá insistiendo y que, mientras más lo haga, más feliz estará el contrario de haber triunfado. Y es que a Haru le gusta la sonrisa de Rin, es un disfrute sólo para él y, aunque sabe que Rin sonríe para todos, las sonrisas más bellas están dedicadas sólo a Haru.

Se siente especial de alguna manera.

**De comprensión y malentendidos.**

Porque si a Makoto le basta una mirada rápida para saber qué piensa Haruka, a Rin le cuesta horribles dolores de cabeza (exagerando). Al menos así le parece a Haru cuando le ve confundido, como si el pelirrojo se hubiera olvidado la pronunciación, el idioma o algo.

Porque es fácil malentenderse, a veces sucede por cualquiera tontería, como que en medio de la discusión ambos dejan de escucharse y se lastiman sin querer. Lo decepcionante viene después, cuando Rin se rinde y se va, alejándose de Haru. Es en momentos como éste que Haruka sale de su papel y le sujeta la manga, le regala un beso o sólo junta su mano con la de Rin.

Sabe que ha hecho bien cuando nota que Rin se tranquiliza, afianza el agarre y suelta algunas palabras al respecto. Para entonces las cosas se han arreglado, que Rin no necesita disculparse porque Haru le comprende... Porque ambos están dispuestos a empezar de nuevo o donde se quedaron.

**De palabras, acciones y consentidos.**

Porque para Haru las palabras no importan, lo que le interesan son los hechos. Y, aunque coincidan con Rin, éste es diferente en ciertos aspectos; el romanticismo juega un papel muy importante, se dice.

Porque si Haru pide un beso, Rin pide palabras bonitas; si Nanase pide caballa, Rin piensa en una cita y de comer fuera de la casa en algún lugar donde no se pueda pagar por la electricidad y se esté bajo la luz de la luna y velas. Que sabe bien que esa es una velada, pero a Haru le basta con sólo tener a Rin a su lado, en la misma habitación, compartiendo del mismo plato mientras ven algo en la TV a la cual no le ponen la mínima atención porque dedican su tiempo sólo a ellos.

Piensa que Rin es un exagerado... pero sabe que él le demuestra, a su manera, lo que siente. Y que, aunque tenga que ir a un lugar incómodo, éste deja de serlo sólo porque Rin le emociona con una sonrisa enorme, llena de alegría. Con decir que le basta ver aquél brillo en los ojos de su pareja para saberse feliz él también.

.

.

.

Cree que consiente demasiado a Rin.

**De miradas y algo más.**

Porque podía mirar a Rin por horas, años, siglos, y aún así no cansarse; siempre y cuando Rin no sea consciente de ello. Y no es que a Rin se le quite el encanto cuando voltea a verle y le dedica un _«Qué»_. No. Que, aunque ame verle avergonzado, le es también un placer observarle en esos pequeños momentos en que Rin se encuentra despistado, pensativo, enojado y haciendo algún puchero a saber por qué, cuando no le gusta algo o cuando está emocionado.

Porque Rin tenía muchas facetas que Haru disfrutaba en silencio. Aunque esas miradas podían ser vistas por todos. Pero, cuando el cielo está oscuro y la luna y estrellas de cómplices, Haru es el único espectador de las locuras que hace Rin en la intimidad. Cuando no tiene dónde esconderse y que sólo un beso es suficiente para avergonzarlo a niveles insospechados.

Ha de admitir que la mirada lasciva de Rin es su deleite mejor guardado.

**En medio de un susurro...**

Porque le es divertido aquél juego en que Rin habla pero que Haru no escucha del todo. Y no es que sea aburrido, simplemente que disfruta de verle arrugar el entrecejo cuando nota que está siendo ignorado. No es por malicia... no del todo. Sólo que con los años se le ha vuelto costumbre molestar y enojar de algún modo u otro a Rin.

Pero lo que también se ha hecho costumbre es susurrarle algo bonito cuando éste se encuentra reclamando. Cambia toda la atmósfera. Y es cuando Haru puede aprovechar para insinuar que Rin es quién no le escucha, cuando la realidad es otra.

El simple hecho de molestarlo le lleva al cielo (exagerando). A veces piensa que lo cursi es contagioso.

**Sobre el futuro.**

Rememora con claridad Australia, aquella tierra en que Rin creció y que lo volvió tal cual es. Sabe que ese lugar fue un gran obstáculo para su pareja y que también fue motivo suficiente como para que a Rin se le pasase por la mente dejar la natación. Pero no le guarda rencor, ni a si mismo ni a todo lo que pasó. Con sólo mirar a Rin, corriendo tras sus sueños junto a él, entiende que el pasado ha sido superado y que, si vuelve a caer, sabe que Rin confía en que sus amigos serán su soporte; en especial Haru.

—Allí fue donde encontraste tu sueño, Haru—

Si, lo sabe. Pero no fue Australia lo que le motivó; el motor que logró impulsarle está ahí, alistando las maletas para un viaje o _una escapada_, como lo había calificado Rin. Esa persona y sus inmensas ganas de comerse al mundo fue lo que le ayudó a encontrar un futuro propio, algo que perseguir.

—Podemos trabajar por nuestros sueños todo lo que queramos, pero... —la vista rojiza se fija en Haru — Un descanso siempre viene bien de vez en cuando—

Pero Haru puede leer las intenciones de Rin—. Cursi—, y con ello es suficiente para avergonzar al pelirrojo al verse descubierto.

Pero le sigue, porque allá en Australia no sólo encontró un sueño. No. Le sigue porque fue allá donde Rin y Haru sellaron su destino. Porque recuerda aquella plaza, recuerda el mar y el cielo rosado. Recuerda la mirada decidida de Rin y también la confesión de éste. Recuerda también el beso y junto a ello la promesa de una vida juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
